


Dance with Me

by Cote_Dark_Dangerous_Love



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Love Triangles, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cote_Dark_Dangerous_Love/pseuds/Cote_Dark_Dangerous_Love
Summary: Un baile, una melodía. Felicidad por resignación y aceptación. El amor a veces puede doler (Revolutionshipping).
Relationships: Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner/Yami Yuugi, Revolutionshipping - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Dance with Me

Su cabeza no iba atenta hacia donde caminaba. Siquiera tenía un destino fijo a dónde ir.

Se encontraba, como bien diría su amigo Jonouchi, vagando por las calles.

El frío del invierno presente le enrojecía las mejillas y la punta de su nariz, pero él parecía inmune a todo eso, a diferencia de su compañero, quien de estar al mando de su cuerpo, tal vez ya se estaría quejando del frío.

No es que no lo sintiera, solo no se molestaba en decir algo al respecto.

Abrigado con una chaqueta negra y una bufanda roja como la sangre, con las manos en los bolsillos, su mirada rasgada de tono amatista recorría las luminosas calles de Domino. Parecía que una enorme fiesta fuese a dar inicio. Las calles, los árboles desnudos de sakura, las ventanas, las vitrinas, absolutamente todo estaba decorado con esplendor.

Luces de colores, muñecos de nieve, bastones de caramelo, muérdago colgando en más de una entrada, guirnaldas y coronas navideñas.

Todo eso y más, era lo que deleitaba la mirada del faraón.

Aunque el verdadero entusiasta era Yugi. Su corazón y su alma destellaban como si fueran fuegos artificiales. Sus ojos brillaban cual gemas tocadas por el sol y una dulce sonrisa se curvaba en su boca.

Parecía un niño. Hecho que enternecía profundamente a Yami. Se sentía de alguna forma como si fuese un hermano mayor guiando a su hermano pequeño por los múltiples pasillos de una dulcería.

Su compañero le había insistido en que esa noche, 23 de diciembre para ser exactos, recorriera tranquilamente y a paso lento las decoradas calles de la ciudad, con la intención de que viera con sus propios ojos, como el espíritu navideño llenaba a todos.

Por supuesto, Yami no entendía completamente que significaba la Navidad, pero gracias a las palabras amables de Yugi, había comprendido que se trataba de una festividad basada en el amor y la familia, pero que no todos la valoraban por ello. Pues el comercio año a año bloqueaba ese valor maravilloso solo por ganancias.

Chasqueó la lengua al pensar en ello, pero intentó no darle tantas vueltas.

Debía disfrutarlo. Después de todo, fue cortesía de Yugi que ahora conociera más de cerca aquella festividad.

Sin notarlo siquiera, ambos habían llegado hasta un parque. El más grande de Ciudad Domino para ser exactos. En este, las luces y las decoraciones hacían de las suyas una vez más, iluminando el espacio que ya se hallaba bajo las sombras de la noche.

De los árboles, guirnaldas de luces blancas otorgaban un aspecto angelical al sitio y la combinación con la nieve que caía del cielo apagado daba una imagen utópica digna de una postal o una pintura.

_Inefable._

Era esa palabra la perfecta definición del encanto del lugar.

Yugi exhaló una exclamación ante el asombro ocasionado por el lugar. Sin duda que aquello lograba alegrar su corazón. Yami no pudo evitar quedar hechizado con el encanto tanto artificial como natural del parque. Era como si ambas naturalezas se hubiesen fusionado y dado una inconmensurable belleza como resultado.

Sin embargo, algo nuevo que captaron sus oídos lo hizo desviar su atención de lo que atrapaban sus ojos.

Una melodía suave y gentil, resultado de varios instrumentos. Iba lento, muy lento.

“ _Waltz Of The Snowflakes”_ murmuró Yugi.

\- ¿Eh? – el faraón arqueó una ceja ante las palabras pronunciadas por su compañero en un idioma desconocido.

 _“Es una melodía de la historia de El Cascanueces”_ explicó Yugi con simpleza _“Anoche te conté la historia ¿Recuerdas?”_

\- ¡Cierto! – exclamó Yami, reclamándose por ser tan olvidadizo – Pero… también dijiste que era una historia que usualmente se representaba en ballet.

 _“Por eso conozco la historia”_ comentó Yugi _“Anzu amaba esa historia desde que era niña y siempre me la mostraba”._

El mencionar a la castaña provocó un vuelco en el corazón del faraón. No solo por atar los cabos sueltos, sino por sus propios sentimientos.

Claro. No era extraño que el cuento recién mencionado fuese el favorito de Anzu. Después de todo, ella amaba el baile y lo veía como su futuro a seguir.

El tricolor no pudo evitar querer sonreír ante el recuerdo que atesoraba de aquella ocasión en que la vio bailar en el Arcade. Fue como haber visto su interior florecer y mostrar su verdadero ser.

 _“¿De dónde proviene la música?”_ los pensamientos de Yugi interrumpieron el estado de letargo del faraón, quien tras dar un pequeño respingo, intentó responder a la pregunta de su acompañante. Agudizó el oído intentando reconocer el origen de tan hermosa melodía.

\- Por allí – señaló con el dedo lo que parece ser el lugar de procedencia de la música, para así luego echarse a andar en aquella dirección, sintiendo como la música se acentuaba con cada paso que daba.

Muy pronto se halló frente a lo que parecía ser una enorme pista de baile provisoria. Al parecer, había sido instalada para el deleite de quienes quisieran moverse al suave compás de la música navideña. Digno escenario para una pareja.

“Mou Hitori no Boku…” murmuró Yugi. Su voz se asemejaba a un estado de bobería temporal.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa…aibou? – muy pronto, Yami no tardó en compartir el mismo estado y expresión.

Sobre la pista de baile, completamente sola, sin personas que bloquearan sus delicados movimientos, obstáculos que le ocasionarán tropiezos ni distracciones visibles, una dulce muchacha bailaba al compás de la melodía de los copos de nieve. Ambos tricolores tardaron solo segundos en comprobar de quien se trataba.

Anzu.

Su cuerpo se movía ágilmente y con varios movimientos suaves y etéreos, seguía el ballet del cascanueces. Los ojos cerrados, las mejillas sonrojadas, el cuerpo liviano. Al ritmo de la hermosa melodía que a instantes parecía querer cambiar y luego se mantenía suave y gentil.

Un baile hechizante, perenne a primera vista y deleitable para quienes amaban el ballet. O a la joven que interpretaba aquella pieza.

Yami solo pudo acercarse un poco más y reclinarse sobre la baranda que rodeaba la pista de baile, para continuar observando con atención. Sus ojos resplandecían como dos joyas bajo el sol e inconscientemente una tenue sonrisa sincera se había dibujado en su rostro. Detalle que no pasó desapercibido para Yugi. Y si bien, eso lo hizo sentir feliz, también le ocasionó cierto dolor. Era recordar que el motivo de felicidad del faraón era ella, Anzu Mazaki. Y que su motivo para sonreír iba más allá de la amistad o del mero hecho de verla bailar.

Lo sabía. Siempre lo supo, pero no había querido aceptarlo. Ambos amaban a la misma mujer y ella ya había escogido a uno de ellos.

No podía quejarse. Era de esperarse. Él solo era un niño al que Anzu vería como su tierno amigo de la infancia.

Reprimió sus celos. No podía arruinar el momento. Y no tenía derecho a tener malos pensamientos o sentimientos hacía Anzu o al faraón. Una era su mejor amiga y el otro, un espíritu que solo buscaba respuestas y él debía otorgarle su apoyo y ayuda.

No porque fuera su deber por ser el portador del Rompecabezas del Milenio o el recipiente del antiguo soberano, sino por el gran cariño y admiración que sentía por él.

\- ¿Estás bien, aibou? – le escuchó preguntarle.

 _“Sí, sí lo estoy”_ murmuró fingiendo una sonrisa diáfana, pero sin lograr engañar al espíritu que usaba su cuerpo en ese momento.

\- Si lo deseas, podemos…

 _“¡No!”_ negó rápidamente el menor _“Es… lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti. Después de todo, nunca has visto a Anzu bailar”._

Yami no pudo evitar sentir cierto peso en el estómago. Había muchas cosas que Yugi no sabía. Y que era mejor que no supiera, o solo dolería mucho más.

\- Gracias – murmuró con cierta tristeza y alzando la mirada, tardó solo segundos en volver a caer bajo el hechizo del baile perfecto de la castaña.

Abruptamente, la música se aceleró y los movimientos de la ojiazul se tornaron más veloces y coordinados entre si, impresionando a su admirador oculto.

Pero a la misma velocidad con que la música había aumentado su ritmo, del mismo modo volvió a ser tenue y delicada. Anzu se detuvo sin movimientos violentos y sus piernas volvieron a moverse con lentitud y sus brazos se alzaban como si fuesen alas de ángel.

Las últimas notas de la melodía resonaron con fuerza y la chica se detuvo con los brazos temblorosos y extendidos, las piernas apoyadas completamente sobre el suelo y la mirada fija en el cielo oscuro, reflejando el cansancio, la satisfacción y el orgullo personal en su rostro. Una sonrisa brillante acompañada de un suspiro fue el broche de oro.

Sin embargo, la imperturbable calma con que su baile había sido llevado a cabo, fue levemente interrumpido al escuchar un fuerte, pero sencillo aplauso a sus espaldas. Se levantó con cuidado de no lesionar sus piernas debido a la posición en que se hallaba, se volteó cual bailarina y se encontró con una sorpresa que aceleró su corazón mucho más de lo que ya se hallaba.

Quien aplaudía su muestra de baile con tanto afán… era _él._

El faraón.

Yami.

El otro Yugi.

Su amor platónico.

Y ante los nervios a flor de piel, indecisa sobre qué decir o como reaccionar, una reverencia pequeña fue todo lo que se reveló.

Fue más que suficiente. Pues entre ellos, rara vez hicieron falta las palabras.

**Author's Note:**

> Lo sé. Final abierto, pero tenía que ser así. No tenía como sellar con final cerrado todo esto. Además, siempre me cuesta escribir sobre alguna pareja que no sea mi OTP (Mi debilidad).


End file.
